


Distraction

by technoTerrorist



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 00:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5948938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/technoTerrorist/pseuds/technoTerrorist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dirk wants a break and Kanaya delivers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> oh my god im so sorry this is trash

A sharp sigh and the clank of metal on metal sounded out in the silence. Dirk ran a hand through his hair, noting with irritation that it desperately needed a wash. He had been working on a new chassis for months now, his older models bothering him with their stiffness and rudimentary processes. He had planned on a more streamlined design, something lighter, sturdier, and smarter. It was no small task for sure, but that never stopped him before, and so he had started the blueprints and the procurement of materials.  Unfortunately with all projects came bumps and blocks in the road, and Dirk could say this counted as one of them. The framework wasn't holding up as well as it should have been, and he knew he would need to rewire a good portion of it. 

Sighing again, Dirk leaned back as much as his stool would allow, removing his shades. This setback would take at least a month to rectify and he did not feel up to dealing with it right then. He desperately needed a distraction.

The small click of his door assured him that his wish had just been granted. Dirk picked up his screwdriver again, pretending to work. He should have expected it honestly. She always seemed to know when he was in need of a break. 

She would always slip in, her skirt brushing the floor and her hands restless to touch and soothe. It was comforting that she knew him well enough to know when he needed her. He sometimes wished he could be that good about tending to her own needs, but whenever he brought it up she always assured him he was doing fine and she was very happy.

It always made him smile, even with the nagging doubt. Just knowing that he was the one to make her let go of her composure, quirky words, and awkwardness made him happy. all of her defenses dropped, just for him. And to know that he could do the same with no fear or regret made him adore her all the more.

“Good morning Dirk. I have procured your favorite gourd bread and leaf beverage for late morning snacking.” Kanaya said, placing a cup of honey lemon tea and a slice of pumpkin bread onto Dirk’s work desk. He let himself half smile at her usual, but unorthodox, choice of words.

“Oh hell yes. You've just saved me an arduous journey to the valley of the fat man. Thank holy Jesus for sending me the fair maiden Mary to quench my unyielding thirst and craving for breaded pumpkins. You are my savior, my guardian, my angel.” Dirk deadpanned, causing Kanaya to laugh. 

“You are very welcome. Now enjoy.” She said, lightly smacking his shoulder. He obliged willingly, not one to turn down Kanaya's baking. The bread was thick and delicious and Dirk hummed with content. She had even remembered the pumpkin seeds, hell yeah. The tea was just as good, the lemon prominent but not overwhelming, with the right balance of sugar and honey. God he loved that woman so much.

Cool hands rubbed gently at his bare shoulders, claw tips lightly brushing the tan skin. His muscles twitched, slowly relaxing into the familiar touch as a sigh escaped his lips behind his cup. Kanaya was always the best masseuse, no matter how much she denied her natural talent. Her thumbs soothed his muscles and he found himself melting into her touch, abandoning his treats in favor of her attention. She hummed in approval at his laxness, and he could just see those pointy little fangs peeking out of her smiling face. it made his heart speed up and his insides squish with butterflies.

dirk suppressed a shudder, still not used to how overwhelming his emotions for her could be. Pale romance was still a mystery to him fundamentally, but damn had he never been happier it existed. He let her rub and soothe him for a few minutes, basking in her ministrations.

Eventually Dirk shrugged Kanaya off and turned to face her confused expression. He pulled the troll into his lap, dragging a startled chirp out of her, causing him to laugh into her hair, lightly rubbing his cheek against the sweet smelling locks. She purred lightly in response, slender fingers toying with his calloused ones clasped around her waist.

Dirk buried his face in her shoulder, inhaling her scent. Her purr rumbled from deep in her chest, sending vibrations through his own torso. The feeling never seemed to stop being strange to him, his body shivering as his chest swelled with some unknown emotion. All the same it comforted him, let him know everything was going to be alright and he would never have to worry as long as she was there. He sucked in a deep breath, letting it out as he lifted his head.

Kanaya turned her face to smile at him, eyes sparkling with content, and Dirk couldn't stop himself from smiling back, the happiness causing him to hold her tighter, giving her cheek a chaste kiss. She giggled, her face turning a beautiful shade of green. His moirail was definitely the best distraction he could've asked for.

 


End file.
